Green
When the Earth is in danger, the Earth Special Forces, lead by Green, come to take down whatever evil is troubling it. This Namekian is what all small Human boys aspire to be, a true super hero, and later takes over Kami's position as guardian. Overview Creation and Concept Green was designed to be a stereotypical super hero, in the style of the Power Rangers. He first appeared together with Violet and Red, a girl who didn't last for more than a few posts. They were all designed to have their own special features to set them appart from each other. Green would also be a giant sellout, trying to always put his team in the spotlight of handling villains and when the cameras weren't around, he would help his enemies survive, so that he could beat them and look good later. This last aspect never really saw the light of day. Appearance Having integrated well with the people of earth, Koba wears jeans, a black shirt, a blue and white blouse and green gloves. Sometimes, when he feels like it, he wears a red cap as well. When traveling, he also carries a green backpack with him, which he uses to store his stuff in. Whenever he switches over to his ESF counterpart Green, he wears wide green garments that fit the team motive, with a yellow and white armor. His face is covered by a mask that covers his eyes, making him (of course) unrecognizable. Personality In normal life he's goofy and often tries too hard to conceal that he's a part of the ESF. He doesn't try to stand out too much, but that's kind of hard sometimes, considering he's green. He's caring towards other people and generally puts their needs above his own. As Green, he tries to stand out and come across as a hero to everyone. Whenever he gets the chance, he will fight evil, even if it means he must steal the spotlight. No need to bring the innocent in danger, right? Biography Early Life Koba was born on Namek where he lived the first 5 years of his life. His father was a Namek warrior who mostly worked on the fields and lead a rather dull life. He wanted his son to see more of life, so he sent him to the earth. There, Koba grew up in the cities and learned that there were a lot more evil people living there than on Namek. Being of warrior descent, this made him want to step in and take all of this evil out, so that the earth would become as safe as Namek. He then founded the Eearth Special Forces (ESF), a group of heroes that would protect the innocent citizens at all costs. The First Invasion Taking over as Kami The Second Invasion The Tournament Abilities and Techniques Extension Being a Namekian, Green can extend his limbs, allowing him to grab onto enemies and prevent them from running away. He's used this power to capture Dracon and the second batch of invaders. Additionally, he can also grow his body, allowing him to face any opponent, no matter what their size is. This is one of the gimmicks that sets him appart from the other members of his team. Healing Aside from being a strong fighter, Green is an expert healer. Able to heal many of his allies at the same time, this has given him the respect of many. Ultimate Move: Mouth Hygiene A combination of punches and kicks, followed by a mouth blast. This attack finished off Dracon. Category:Namekians Category:Gelsamel's Characters Category:Good Alignment Category:Nel and Ichigo Saga Characters Category:Board NPC Category:Nene Saga Characters